You are My Sunshine
by Mysteriol
Summary: A Cleris ficcie. A day in the lives of Cloud and Aeris when they are reunited and married happily!


You are My Sunshine

Another Cleris fic from me! It's been a looooooong while since I've wrote one! I guess reading a few Cleris fics have kinda restore my motivation to write another Cleris! So here is one where I'm sure many will enjoy at its beautiful sweeeeeeeetness! I've decided to make a different plot where it's seldom seen around the Cleris section. This is when the both of them are already married.

*

The two of them were walking hand-in-hand along the silent shore of the beach. Night time was beginning to settle down, allowing the first stars to peek through the new blanket of the skies. Yet, the sun still remained somewhere along the blue line of the horizon, casting a beautiful purplish effect upon the world.

"Cloud?"

Blue eyes looked into those glowing emerald ones. "Yeah?"

"…Why did you marry me?" The soft feminine voice asked, eyes full of love and warmth. 

Cloud smiled, returning her lovely gaze, "Because I love you."

There, simple and sweet. 

Aeris giggled, tiptoeing to plant a kiss on his cheek, "I love you, too." A charming smile plastered on his face, his fingers tenderly brushing her brown tresses from her eyes.

"I know…" He simply answered as both of them lovingly continued their walk along the shore. 

Cloud let out a happy sigh. He and Aeris had gone through so much in the past. She had once been pierced by Sephiroth and had to return back to the Lifestream for a long amount of time. That was then when his feelings came to clear and he cried every night, praying for a day where she would return. When she really did, both of them had never been happier. 

The world had returned back to the peaceful home everybody had prayed for. And everyday, Cloud's love for Aeris grown stronger. They had had a wonderful time together as sweethearts and he had finally proposed to her three months ago. Ever since then, both of them had never been separated from each other, always sticking together every hour. 

"Cloud?" She spoke again, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He looked down. 

"Don't you ever get sick of me?" She asked, surprising him with her question. 

Silence.

He smiled a rather slow yet loving smile, "Do you ever get sick of the sunshine?" He answered her question with a simple response. 

She broke into another beautiful smile which always made him weak in the knees.

"Why all of the sudden questions, huh?" He asked, squeezing her hand in his. 

"I don't know…" She shrugged, looking confused herself, "Do I sound annoying?" 

He let out a loving laugh, wrapping his arms around his, "Does the sunshine ever seems annoying to you?" She giggled as she nuzzled her nose against his, "I don't think so."

"I love the sunshine." He said, smiling his mysteriously beautiful smile, "I love you."

"Why are you always comparing me with the sunshine?" She asked.

"Because you are my sunshine. Simple as that, isn't it?" He said as she leant into his chest, both of them staring out to the setting sun. 

"What about you, Aeris? Don't you ever get sick of me?" He teased, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Nope…Do you ever get sick of the sunshine?" She teased back, tilting her head up to kiss him on the cheek. He laughed, tenderly caressing her hair.

"Hmmm…Maybe I will." He answered, grinning. She looked up at him, rather surprised, "Really?"

"Just joking, really." He said, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her cheek. She giggled, "You really frightened me. Sometimes I'm scared you wouldn't like me anymore." She admitted.

He raised one eyebrow, "Why not?" 

"Because sometimes I don't think I'm worthy of you. You're such a strong and whole guy, Cloud, and you deserve a girl who is equally worthy…" She let out a sigh, "Sometimes I do think that I'm rather fragile, aren't I?"

"No woman I've seen is as strong as you are, Aeris." He simply murmured in her ear, "And so what if you're fragile? I'll be there to protect you and save you. I'm your bodyguard, remember?" He teased, remembering the old times they had together.

She laughed softly, nodding, "Yup…"

"Wanna go to the Gold Saucer tomorrow?" Cloud suddenly suggested, eyes smiling charmingly, "I heard they're doing the play again." 

Aeris turned around, eyes full of surprise and joy, "Really? That is so great, Cloud! Maybe we can give it a shot again!" His eyes twinkled, "We will, Aeris. Trust me." 

"I trust you…" She whispered back, beaming as she leant into his embrace, "Time really flies, doesn't it, Cloud?" He nodded, "It sure does." 

From a distance, they heard a bell ring as the ice cream man went by. Cloud looked at Aeris with a familiar grin, "How about an ice cream?" She smiled, "I'd love to!"

"Wait here for me." He said as he took off for the ice cream cart.

Aeris smiled lovingly as she watched her husband getting her favorite vanilla ice cream and his own chocolate cone. He turned back with two cones in his hands, smiling at Aeris as he made his way back. She giggled, holding the vanilla cone, "Thank you, Cloud."

"Welcome." He replied with warmth tracing in his eyes. He looked at Aeris, holding his cone, "Want some chocolate?" She wrinkled her nose, "No thanks. I think I'll better stick to my vanilla cone." He laughed as they both continued their way to the long pier. 

"Cloud! Look!" She suddenly exclaimed, pointing to a tree from a distance. His attention turned to where she was pointing and he smiled. A bunch of balloons were hanging from that tree. 

"Wait here. I'll get it for you." He promised and ran off. Again. (=^_^=)

"But Cloud!" She wanted to protest. He was always doing so many things for her! She flushed. He was always so sweet and nice to her that always made her felt so important. 

"Here you go!" He handed her the bunch of pink and blue balloons. Aeris giggled, hugging Cloud, "Thank you! You're always doing so much for me that I sometimes feel so guilty!"

"Don't be. As long as you love me, that will continue to be the greatest present I want ever." Cloud responded, returning the embrace. 

"Really?" She looked into those sweet-loving blue eyes. He smiled as their nose brushed against each other. 

"Really." 

She giggled as their lips met in a sweet kiss that both of them knew would last for eternity.

**  
  
THE END!

Short but hopefully sweet!

R n r

Mysterio000

p.s.the almighty one!


End file.
